


There's Nothing Sexy About Roommates

by Goombella123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, everything i touch turns into angst and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombella123/pseuds/Goombella123
Summary: Despite what some kinds of stories may tell you, there is nothing romantic about the way that Green and Red live.





	

People say that living with a roommate is the least romantic thing you can think of.

 

And that’s a pretty dead-on statement.

 

There is nothing romantic about the way Red lives.

 

The man sleeps on a pile of clothes, for god’s sake, and if it isn’t clothes, its blankets. He refuses to just use a bed like a normal person, no- he has to sleep on the god damn floor like Green WASN’T providing him a perfectly good house for him to live in.

 

Not only was it _not_ romantic- it was absolutely infuriating. You can’t exactly wash clothes when your asshole roommate is sleeping on them, and hell to folding. The guy says it’s comforting, that it reminds him of his nest up on Mt Silver- Green says he needs to grow up and get a life, you damn hippie.

 

Still. For his uncomfortable choice of bedding, to Red’s credit, he could fall asleep almost anywhere. That part of his personality was kind of endearing, in a way. Green can think of a couple of times where he’d fallen asleep standing up in the middle of the kitchen (while cooking, no less, on one of the two occasions Green had let him cook)- or how he’d always nod off during nature shows, head drooping onto Green’s shoulder as his breathing slowed, soft and steady.

 

Green found himself wishing sometimes, when that happened, that he hadn’t forced Red to get a haircut after Mt Silver. The dirtiness wasn’t exactly attractive, but when the man’s head was nestled in crook of his neck, Green could fantasize vividly how it would be to run his hands through Red’s overgrown hair as he slept.

 

…Or not, considering it hadn’t been washed in literal years when he wore it like that. He likes to entertain those thoughts, though- what he could’ve done when he first saw Red again, or what he could be doing to him now.

 

‘Could’ being the key word.

 

The restrictions of living with a roommate weren’t very sexy either.

 

Like now- Red had stretched himself over Green’s lap like a domestic Arcanine, head resting on his thighs as he tried (tried) to fill out paperwork. It looked a little silly- two grown men in their pajamas draped over each other- Green took one look at Red, and he sighed.

 

“Get off.” He said. His words were harsh, but his tone was soft.

 

Red grinned at him and shook his head. Green lowered his pen.

 

“Don’t ‘no’ me- get off, now! You’re gonna distract me, I’ve got paperwork to do-“

  
Green, flapping said paperwork about as he yelled, stopped abruptly as Red snatched it out of the air.

 

He narrowed his eyes.

 

“…You little shit. Give those back.”

 

Red snorted. “No.”

  
At the sound of his voice, Green blustered.

 

“Well I- didn’t I just- give it here!“ he babbled, as he fumbled around Red. Paper rustling and Red chuckling, just keeping the files out of reach- to Green’s frustration.

 

He quickly gave up, arms dropping to rest on Red’s chest, and he huffed.

 

“You’ve always gotta beat me, don’t you.” He quipped.

 

Red smirked, but said nothing.

 

“I can just push you off my lap, you know that?” Green said. “Just watch me. I’ll do it.” He threatened.

 

Red considered this for a moment- then, eyes locked with Green, he slowly….. slowly moved the paperwork within reach as he carefully slid it down his shirt.

 

“Come get it.” He said.

 

Green’s brain went numb. Weighing up the options, he didn’t know what to do. So he spoke instead.

 

“…You’re a fucking child.” He said.

 

Red simply smiled.

 

In any other situation- if they were boyfriends, maybe- Green would have taken the challenge. He would’ve slipped his shirt off without hesitation, taken pause to admire it, and by this point, the paperwork wouldn’t have even mattered. He’d be able to stare at Red’s chest, naked in all its glory, without a shred of guilt or unrequited longing. Maybe it’d turn into more, if he was lucky, the teasing going beyond just that and becoming substantial, a promise of what was to come.

 

Instead, he took his smile. He took it for what it was worth and assumed nothing more of it, folding his arms as he feigned annoyance. At his silence, Red would eventually give the paperwork back, and Green would resume- and, as predicted, he would remain distracted by Red resting gently on his thighs, his eyes now fluttered closed as he pressed close to Green, taking comfort in his warmth and presence.

 

It could be taken as affection. Maybe. But they weren’t boyfriends, so they were stuck in this weird limbo where the lines weren’t clear and they didn’t know where they could be crossed.

 

He’d loved the guy since he was 10, but still. They were just roommates.

 

And all things considered, that’s not exactly romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I intended for this to be fun and nice but I
> 
> hey at least they get together by sun and moon right??


End file.
